


Back to Sleep

by JustKeepShipping1



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), bechloe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustKeepShipping1/pseuds/JustKeepShipping1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I had this idea... established Bechloe, Beca comes home late one night and "wakes Chloe up" IF ya know what I mean *wink wink* smut with a little love, what more could you ask for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me (no pun intended) while listening to Chris Brown’s Fuck You Back To Sleep — yes I know he is a complete d-bag woman-beater, but unfortunately the song is good, so here we are— you can listen to the song and kinda get an idea of the “muse” lol
> 
> also, THIS IS MY FIRST SMUT EVER OMG PLEASE BE GENTLE!!!!!!!!!!!! and remember, the safe word is “bechloe” ;) 
> 
> enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know what you think because if it is horrible I want to be able to get better for my other stories k thanks bye!!

Beca had come home late from work to find that Chloe was already in bed asleep.She smiled to herself when she realized that Chloe had, as usual, fallen asleep almost all the way on Beca’s side of the bed and leaned down to place a line of kisses across a bare shoulder and up her neck.Even though she was asleep Chloe hummed her approval, the noise stirring in Beca’s stomach and spreading like liquid fire through her veins.

Now Beca wasn’t normally one to be spontaneously sexual but they had recently introduced a vibrating strap on to their “sexy times”, discovering it was something they found they had both thoroughly enjoyed, and Chloe was always dropping hints about little fantasies she had.One of which, was being woken up for sex.And Beca is nothing if not a giver and fulfiller of dreams, right?

She quietly undressed and reached into the drawer that contained the toy, slipping it on and securing it before crawling into bed behind Chloe.Beca made sure to keep the toy from touching her just yet but slid her arm around the other girl, pressing her bare chest up against an equally bare back. “Hey baby,” she said, placing open-mouthed kisses on girlfriend’s neck.

“Mmmm, hey babe,” came Chloe’s sleepy voice, leaning back into Beca and smiling. “You’re cold,” she rubbed the arm wrapped around her.

Beca continued her trail of kisses up Chloe’s shoulder, “You wanna help me with that?”

Chloe chuckled at the cheesy line but it still served to wake something inside her, “And how do you suppose I do that, huh?”

Beca ran her hand down Chloe’s warm, naked curves to her hip and gripped it as she moved the rest of her body to be completely flush with her girlfriend’s, the dildo sliding just under Chloe’s ass, the tip gliding across her center since her legs had been bent and spread slightly.She knew the second that the other girl registered what was touching her because her breath caught in her throat and she rocked her hips back into Beca, causing her own breathing to trip up.

“God, baby,” Chloe breathed, her hand reaching back to run through long brown hair and down to Beca’s face to pull her closer.

The raspy sound of Chloe’s aroused voice never failed to make Beca’s head spin with her own arousal. She took Chloe’s ear lobe between her teeth, pulling it softly to then soothe it with her tongue and felt Chloe’s hips push back into her with a renewed force before turning around, pushing Beca onto her back and moving to straddle her just below the strap on in one swift motion.

Chloe ran her hands down Beca’s stomach to her hips and turned on the vibrator, pulling her lip between her teeth, biting down, and running a hand up and down the shaft, her breathing shallow. Beca watched her with rapt attention, her thighs flexing in anticipation and swallowed before speaking the only thing she felt confident saying, “Chloe…” 

It was said as more of a plea, really, midnight blue eyes dark with arousal. Chloe's eyes found hers before slowly leaning forward, her hands on either side of Beca's face, and leaned down to capture Beca's lips in a languid kiss, running her tongue gently across her bottom lip before pulling it between her teeth in a soft bite and pulling it with her as she leaned back, letting go with a mischievous grin. 

Beca looked down between their bodies to watch Chloe grind slowly against the vibrating shaft a whispered curse leaving her without even realizing it. Chloe smiled devilishly at her before lifting off her lap and then lowering herself down again, guiding the toy inside her wet entrance. Her eyes closed, her breath hitched and Beca's hands on Chloe's hip gripped tighter as she tried to resist the urge to thrust up before the other girl was ready.

Beca watched the muscles roll in waves across Chloe's body while she rocked her hips back and forth, around and up, her moans coming between quick gasps. Unable to lay still anymore Beca sat up, wrapping her arms around Chloe's waist and pulling her down as she began to thrust her own hips up to meet Chloe's and pulling an already hard nipple into her mouth, eliciting a sharp gasp from the woman in her arms. 

She continued to explore the supple flesh before her, Chloe's hands gripping and clawing wildly, desperately at Beca's back. A whimpered "fuck" spilled out of the red head’s lips and sent a surge of desire straight to Beca's core, demanding her to take charge. She wrapped one arm tightly around Chloe's waist, holding her flush to her body, while using the other hand to lift them, Chloe still riding he strap on between them, and flipping her onto her back, Chloe's legs moving to wrap around the younger girl’s body.

“God you are so fucking sexy,” Beca all but growled in Chloe’s ear, her hips thrusting harder and faster. She pulled her head back to watch the enraptured look on her girlfriend’s face as her head tilted back, the muscles in her neck tensing, and Beca knew she was close to the edge. “And I love fucking you,” she whispered, resting one hand up by Chloe’s head while moving the other to take one of the legs wrapped around her waist and move it up to rest over her shoulder to open her up wider so she could thrust deeper and was rewarded with a sharp gasp. 

Chloe’s head was tilted as far as it could be, her eyes closed tight, biting her bottom lip hard. “Look at me baby,” Beca said softly.As much as she enjoyed having sex with Chloe, she loved their connection more, and she wanted to share that in this moment. She waited for Chloe to tilt her head back down to look at her, her hands going to Beca’s face before bringing their faces together in a deep kiss. “I love you, Chlo,” she said, pulling her face back to look at the girl beneath her and smiled. 

Bright blue eyes shot with arousal soften for a moment and she smiled back at Beca, running a hand down her face, “I love you too, Beca.” But the end of her name was drug out in a high pitched moan, the hand at her face moving into Beca’s hair to grip tight and Beca began pounding deeper and faster to help carry her girlfriend the rest of the way over the edge.

After Chloe’s body had begun to relax, Beca brought the leg over her shoulder down and slowly pulled the toy out, Chloe gasping a little as it was removed, and moved to lay next to her.She smiled at the limp state her girlfriend was in, eyes closed, her arm resting across her face and forehead. Beca reached out to trace her fingers across the heaving chest before her but Chloe’s hand closed around them, ceasing their movement and holding them gently against her before turning to look at Beca, who smiled widely. “Sorry I woke you.”

Chloe smirked, “No you’re not.”

“You’re right. I’m _so_ not sorry.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe had spent all day thinking about last night. She and Beca had a wonderful sex life but last night Beca had taken the initiative to fulfill some of the fantasies Chloe had shared with her and it had been better than she had expected. Though that really shouldn’t have surprised her because everything was better with Beca. There was just something about their connection that enhanced every touch, every kiss, every moment they shared. And now it was her turn to rock her girlfriend’s world. It was only fair, right?   
  
When she got home that evening she found Beca home and in bed working on her laptop. She had said a quick “hello, I love you,” before slipping into the shower to wash up after a long day with her students. Once out of the shower and dried off, she was ready to put her plan into action. Chloe knew that when Beca was working on music that she was completely oblivious to the world around her. An elephant could parade around the room in a pink tutu and Beca wouldn’t even look up. So she knew that when she slipped her naked frame into the bed next to her girlfriend, that she would not be noticed and she could do as she had planned all day.  
  
As expected, Beca hadn’t even turned her head as Chloe crawled in next to her, and she smiled, leaning in to place kisses on her forearm, “Hi baby, how was work?”  
  
“Fine,” Beca’s eyes never leaving the screen.  
  
Chloe kissed her way up Beca’s arm before pulling the collar of her shirt down so she could kiss the soft skin of her shoulder, “Anything exciting happen?”  
  
“Nope,” her brow furrowed in thought. Chloe’s lips moved further up Beca’s shoulder to her neck, her hand moving to pull Beca’s arm away from the keyboard to her bare chest. That caught her attention. Beca turned to look at Chloe then, her voice dropping a bit, a smirk playing at her lips, “Baby. Hi.”  
  
Without stopping her path up Beca’s neck, she kissed her jaw, now nipping gently. “Hi,” she hummed, smiling before reaching up to cup her face and pull her girlfriend in for a slow sensual kiss. Beca reached out blindly to closed the laptop without even attempting save anything, causing Chloe to giggle, before sliding down to face her, laying on their sides. Chloe pulled at the thin fabric of her girlfriend’s shirt, pulling back from the kiss, “You have far too many clothes on.”   
  
Beca was out of her clothes faster than Chloe would have thought possible and was once again sliding down to lay facing her, eagerly recapturing Chloe’s lips with her own. The kiss started slow, teasing each other with their tongues. As it began to heat up Chloe reached up to pull Beca’s lips closer and deepen the kiss before dragging her nails down Beca’s chest, twisting her hand around at her stomach to then continue on, running her fingers through wet heat.  
  
Beca’s hips instantly rolled into her fingers, her hand going to clench a fist into auburn locks when Chloe began to tease her entrance by running her fingers in agonizingly slow circles without sliding inside. Chloe pulled Beca’s lip between her own, biting down gently before breaking the kiss, reaching up to take both of Beca’s hands and bringing them together, moved them over her head to rest on her shoulders, “Keep your hands together, baby.”  
  
She kissed and nibbled her way down Beca’s neck to her chest, pulling a taught nipple into her mouth, circling and flicking it with her tongue, lips completely covering the nipple. Beca gasped and arched into her, and Chloe smiled against her skin. She slid her thigh between Beca’s legs, gripping her hip and pulling her to grind down into her thigh while she repeated the process with the other nipple. Beca continued to grind into Chloe’s thigh at the slow steady rhythm she guided her in before Chloe pulled her leg to wrap around her waist as she ran her fingers down to rub Beca’s clit for a moment and then quickly sliding her fingers inside of her.  
  
She felt her girlfriend’s walls clench tight around her as she rocked her hips hard into Chloe’s hand, desperate to have her deeper. Beca couldn’t help the whispered “fuck” that escaped her lips into Chloe’s neck when the fingers of her other hand came around to rub her clit while keeping up the steady rhythm of sliding in and out, curving her fingers to run across that sensitive spot.  
  
"Jesus baby, you're so wet," Chloe said, her eyes closed to keep her focused on what she was doing and not get lost in the sensation of it all. "You're so sexy baby. So tight." That was all Beca needed to to forget everything, gripping her hands on Chloe's shoulder and in her hair. Chloe stopped her movements suddenly, pulling a whimper from Beca, and looked into her girlfriend's heavy lidded eyes. "Put your hands back together baby," she growled tenderly.  
  
She waited for Beca to obey before leaning in to kiss her passionately, getting lost in the sensation, forgetting about her previous movements until Beca pulled back and rasped, "Fuck me, baby girl. Fuck me until I can't breathe anymore." That was all Chloe needed to hear and with a guttural moan she began to pump in and out of her girlfriend once more, circling her clit with renewed purpose.  
  
It wasn't long before Beca's high pitched moans filled the room, followed by pleas of "fuck me harder" that had Chloe feeling herself creep closer to that edge herself as she felt the muscles tightening around her fingers. Beca whimpered, pulling her arms down to bring Chloe's face into her chest, silently begging, and Chloe was more than happy to oblige, pulling a nipple once again into her mouth.  
  
She could feel Beca moving right to the cusp of her orgasm, ready to fall over the edge, spurring her on to pump harder and faster, she moved to bite down on Beca's neck, her words vibrating against the girl's throat, "Come for me, baby." And that's all Beca needed to send her right into her orgasm, screaming her name and pulling her closer. Chloe didn't let up until she felt her girlfriend relax against her, running her hand to caress her back as she peppered kisses all along her shoulder and neck. "I love you baby."  
  
"I love you too, baby girl," came the clearly satisfied husky voice of Beca, her face tucked into Chloe's neck.  
  
"Go to sleep, love."


End file.
